


eat you up

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: because who doesn't like rimming?





	eat you up

Sid has no idea how long he’s been here.

the tile is cold and hard under his cheek, his knuckles, his palms- but that doesn’t matter, he can barely feel it in contrast to the warmth of the running water and the pure heat of Geno’s mouth as he licks his way into his hole.

Strong hands grip at his ass and pull his cheeks apart roughly, holding him open with so much pressure that Sid knows he’ll have bruises in the morning- and be feeling them for days. 

Geno’s being a complete  _bastard_ , giving Sid no break from the sensations of his mouth, fingers coming in to tease at his rim every now and then. He’s been alternating between sloppy open-mouthed sucking kisses and flat pressured strokes and burying his tongue as far inside of Sid as it will go- fucking him with a maddening rhythm.

His jaw must fucking  _ache_  by now. He’s been on his knees for at least fifteen minutes, and his mouth’s been working at Sid’s body even longer. Sid’s own jaw throbs in sympathy, but he doesn’t dwell on it as a long finger slips inside his passage to assault his prostate. 

He can’t keep in the desperate cries falling from his lips, or the wet and gasping breaths that sound more like sobs, and he can feel the way those fucking clever lips grin against his crease in response. 

the asshole.

Sid would do something, would tease back, would show Geno  _exactly_  how much he appreciated being teased like this, but he can’t. He’s barely keeping himself standing right now, and if it weren’t for the wall, the soap ledge he’s gripping at, his legs would have collapsed beneath him well before now.

Another finger slips inside Sid’s abused hole and scissors him wide, tugging him open while still stimulating his prostate. He feels Geno’s mouth wander in wet kisses across his skin, feels his long nose nuzzle into the ample flesh of his ass, before teeth set into him, biting down hard.

It’s all it takes to send Sid over the ledge of orgasm-he’s coming hard and painting the shower wall with spunk while Geno makes sure he’s thoroughly marked. 

His legs tremble and he can feel the moment they seize and then completely give out, and Geno’s there, wrapping an arm across his hips and easing him slowly down into the cradle of his body. The echo of his bite is still stinging Sid’s cheek and he can feel fingers slipping free to tug and tease at his rim again.

Sid squirms in Geno’s lap in displeasure and pouts as Geno laughs and presses gentling kisses to his shoulder and neck.

“Sorry, sorry.” he murmurs against Sid’s overheated skin

“No you’re not.”

“No, am not.” He chuckles, and sid can hear the grin in his voice “how long till can fuck you?”


End file.
